The thermal adjustment of indoor air may be realized by means of air convection. Thereby exist the most various elements for the outlet of air, for example twist outlets that are mounted on a ceiling.
A further alternative for the thermal adjustment of indoor air consists in the utilization of ceiling areas that are cooled with water. Due to the possibility of the condensation of water vapor on these with water cooled surfaces an aeration by means of windows aeration is excluded. This means that such with water cooled surfaces must be combined with a separate, central fresh air supply.
A further alternative for the thermal adjustment of indoor air comprises the thermal area adjustment by means of concrete core cooling. This kind of thermal adjustment of indoor air is very slow.
In EP 1 078 205 B1 are described air-cooling elements that have micro-holes in the cooling wall. These micro-holes have a diameter of not more than 0.8 mm. The free cross-section in this cooling wall is not more than 2%, referred to the total area of the cooling wall.
For the generation of turbulences in the fresh air must be present an antechamber. Such antechambers have economical and technical drawbacks. A technical drawback consists therein that into the antechamber must be mounted outlet ports or holes through which the fresh air must be blown onto the cooling wall.
This in turn means that directed air streams are generated. Thereby result cooling areas with different activities.
These air-cooling elements comprise a lot and constructive complex single components and are thus correspondingly expensive.